Réveillon Partagé
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Pas assez bien pour elle ? Drago va prouver à Hermione qu'elle se trompe, et qu'il peut penser à autre chose qu'à lui même. OS DE NOËL


Bonsoir ! **Joyeux Noë** l ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Réveillon hier soir, et une bonne journée de Noël. J'espère aussi que le papa Noël vous a gâté, et que vous avez évité la crise de foie.

Pour ma part, j'ai été bien gâtée, et il est l'heure pour moi de vous offrir un petit cadeau : un OS de Noël. C'est un petit OS sans prétention, que j'ai écrit assez tardivement, et assez vite. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'envoyer à ma bêta. Je vais le faire après coup, et **j'éditerais par la suite**.

Je vous laisse découvrir cette histoire et on se retrouve à la fin .

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Note : Le bêta readage sera effectué dans les jours qui viennent, et le texte édité.**

* * *

 **Réveillon partagé**

.

Le ciel anglais était gris, et si bas qu'on avait l'impression qu'il allait nous tomber sur la tête. Un vent glacial soufflait, et en sentant les premières gouttes d'une petite pluie fine tomber, Drago Malefoy grimaça, et releva le col de son manteau, dans une piètre tentative de se protéger de la pluie.

Il se hâta, sans faire attention à l'atmosphère qui régnait autour de lui. Il ne prit pas le temps de regarder les décorations dans les vitrines, ni de respirer l'odeur des marrons chauds. Il avait froid, et il voulait arriver à destination le plus rapidement possible.

Quand il poussa finalement la porte du pub, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, et secoua ses cheveux mouillés.

Il n'avait pas besoin de scanner les lieux à la recherche de son meilleur ami. Blaise s'installait toujours au même endroit, à l'étage, dans un coin un peu reculé, en face du tableau d'un sorcier constamment ivre mort.

Le blond se dirigea tout d'abord vers le bar. Il avait envie de se commander un chocolat chaud, mais cela faisait tort à son image, alors il opta pour un earl grey bien chaud, avec une rondelle de citron.

« Pas d'alcool ? » Fit Blaise en guise de bonjour, quand Drago le rejoignit enfin, sa boisson à la main.

« Tu bois un café, au cas ou tu aurais oublié. Et puis, je te signale que je ne m'appelle pas Pansy. »

« Je vais lui dire que tu insinues dans son dos qu'elle est alcoolique. »

« Je ne l'insinue pas, je lui dis même en face. Elle dit des choses bien pires sur moi. »

.

Blaise esquissa une moue dubitative, avant de prendre une gorgée de son café. Il aimait bien se retrouver au pub avec son meilleur ami, même si ce n'était pas tout les jours facile de supporter Drago Malefoy, qui avait un peu trop tendance à penser qu'il était le centre du monde.

« Bon ! » Reprit Drago « Les vacances se passent bien ? »

« Tu parles. Ca fait une semaine que j'ai la tête dans mes livres de révision. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dans la tête déjà, quand j'ai décidé d'étudier la médicomagie ? »

« Tu avais dans la tête de pouvoir me soigner quand je suis malade. »

« C'est ça Drago, bien sûr. Et toi ? Les vacances ? Et Noël, tu as acheté tous tes cadeaux ? Tu vas m'offrir quoi ? »

« Un portrait de moi ! » Répliqua le blond. « C'est drôle que tu parles de Noël, parce que j'ai une question à te poser à ce sujet ! »

« Tiens donc ? » Renchérit Blaise « Et quel genre de question ? »

Drago fit une pause, et sembla hésiter un dixième de seconde, avant de finalement se lancer.

« J'ai besoin d'un renseignement. Est-ce que tu sais quelle association distribue de la nourriture et des cadeaux aux sorciers sans abris, le soir du réveillon de Noël. » Demanda-t-il avec assurance.

« Est-ce que je sais... quelle association, distribue de la nourriture aux sans abris ? Le soir de Noël ? » Répéta Blaise.

« Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire. »

« Ok. Mais pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? »

« Parce que ! Parce que je voudrais le faire. »

.

Blaise avala de travers sa gorgée de café, et se mit à tousser, cherchant l'air qui lui manquait. En face de lui, Drago restait stoïque, ce qui n'empêcha pas son ami - une fois sa respiration retrouvée – de le dévisager en se demandant s'il devait vraiment laisser exploser son rire, ou appeler un médicomage diplômé.

« Tu voudrais le faire ? Toi, Drago Malefoy, tu voudrais distribuer de la nourriture aux sans abris le soir du réveillon ? »

« Tout à fait ! »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ! »

« Pas du tout. »

« Excuse-moi ?! » S'esclaffa Blaise « Il y a peine une semaine, un mendiant t'a demandé une mornille, et tu l'as envoyé paitre comme le petit connard de bourgeois que tu es. Dois-je te rappeler aussi que tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas attraper la peste. »

« Je plaisantais ! » Rétorqua Drago.

« Non, et tu le sais. Tu n'aimes pas les gens pauvres ! »

« Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi je traine avec toi ? Tu me fais passer pour une mauvaise personne ! »

« Mais tu es une mauvaise personne ! »

« Nimporte quoi. »

.

Le blond se mit clairement à bouder, et Blaise comprit alors qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il voulait vraiment faire ce qu'il avait dit.

Mais Blaise ne plaisantait pas non plus quand il disait que Drago détestait les pauvres- sans vraiment savoir pourquoi – et l'histoire de la peste était vraie. Qu'est-ce qui était donc passé dans la tête de son ami ?

« D'où t'es venue cette idée ? Sans offence, mais je suis certain que tu ne connaissais pas l'existence de ce genre de choses avant... avant il y a très peu de temps. »

« Il se trouve que j'ai entendu Hermione en parler... »

Il avait prononcé cette phrase sur le ton le plus normal possible, mais Blaise était tout sauf dupe. Il s'en voulait d'ailleurs un peu de ne pas avoir deviné tout de suite tant c'était évident. Qui d'autre Hermione. Hermione Granger, après qui Drago courrait depuis un certain temps, et qui refusait systématiquement les avances du blond, sous le prétexte qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un d'assez bien.

Blaise était d'accord avec elle sur ce point là. Drago n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. C'était un connard pourri gâté, capricieux et colérique, mais si une personne parvenait à le changer, ce serait bien elle.

.

« Tu as entendu Hermione en parler ? C'est-à-dire ? »

« C'est-à-dire qu'elle parlait avec une autre fille de la promo, elles se disaient ce qu'elles allaient faire pour Noël, et pour le Réveillon, et Hermione disait qu'elle passait le 25 en famille, mais que pour le Réveillon, elle avait envie de faire une bonne action, et qu'elle allait distribuer repas et cadeaux, avec une association. »

« Je vois... Tu n'as donc rien trouvé de mieux comme idée que de faire la même chose qu'elle... »

« C'est une très bonne idée, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis de la sorte ! Quand elle va me voir, Hermione va comprendre que je ne suis pas celui qu'elle croit, et elle va me tomber dans les bras. »

Blaise haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Sur le papier, le plan était idéal, sauf qu'il ne voyait pas très bien comment son ami allait survivre à la soirée. Il risquait for bien de fuir à peine arrivé.

« Et donc ? Tu vas m'aider ? Tu la connais cette association. »

« J'aurais bien aimé te faire que non, mais tu dois bien te douter qu'étant en médicomagie, je ne peux pas ne pas connaitre. C'est « Sorciers Solidaires », leurs bureaux se trouvent allée des chimères bleues. »

.

OoO

.

Deux jours plus tard, alors que Drago se rendait à l'adresse indiquée par Blaise, il sentait une boule grossir dans sa gorge au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Dans quoi s'embarquait-il ? Et s'il n'était pas accepté par l'association ? Il s'était entrainé devant son miroir, à ne pas paraitre dégouté s'il voyait justement quelque chose qui le dégoutait, mais il n'était pas certain du résultat. Il fallait qu'il pense à Hermione, et à la nouvelle opinion qu'elle aurait de lui après cela. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer…

Ses angoisses disparurent rapidement, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'endroit où il se rendaient n'étaient que les locaux administratif, et non pas un espèce de « refuge pour mendiants » tel qu'il se l'était imaginé.

Il fut accueilli par une petite sorcière rousse, qui lui rappelait la mère Weasley. La femme avait un sourire jovial, et les mains chargées de guirlandes, qu'elle s'empressa de poser dans un coin.

« Je suis en train de décorer le sapin de Noël, on s'y prends un peu tard. M'enfin, vous n'êtes pas là pour savoir ce que je fais de mes journées, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je voudrais des renseignements, concernant la distribution du 24 décembre. »

« Vous voulez être bénévole. Super ! Nous avons besoin de gens comme vous. Vous pouvez vous asseoir, je vous amène le formulaire. »

Drago resta impassible, il ne comptait pas lui demander de quel formulaire il s'agissait, il le découvrirait bien assez tôt.

En effet, la rouquine revint rapidement avec un support, sur lequel reposait un papier qu'elle tendit au jeune homme.

Les premières informations à donner étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique : état civil, adresse, comment avait-il connu l'association.

Puis on lui demandait s'il soutenait des œuvres de charité, s'il avait déjà participé au même type d'évènement, et ses motivations quant à la distribution du 24. Il mentit pour la première, fut honnête pour la deuxième et mentit de nouveau pour la troisième. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas dire qu'il faisait cela dans le seul but de s'attirer les faveurs d'une femme, si ?

Quand il rendit le formulaire, la sorcière le remercia, et lui donna une brochure, avant de lui donner rendez-vous le 24 décembre à 17 heures. S'il avait su que ce serait aussi simple...

.

OoO

.

Après avoir longuement hésité, le blond avait finalement décidé de tenir sa langue et de ne rien dire à Hermione avant le jour J. Il voulait lui faire la surprise, et voir sa réaction quand il arriverait au point de rendez-vous. Elle allait être étonnée et surprise, c'était certain. Il allait lui prouver qu'il n'était pas qu'un connard, et qu'il pouvait faire une bonne action en aidant les plus démunis.

Il allait par contre garder sous silence le fait qu'il comptait s'immuniser avant d'y aller. Pas question d'attraper des pou, des puces, ou bien la gale. Et pas question non plus de partager ce genre de crainte avec Hermione.

Il ne l'avait vue que deux fois depuis la fin des vacances. Il avait essayé de la séduire encore, mais elle l'avait repoussé encore et toujours. Pourtant, elle le rendait fou, elle trouvait même son côté mère Théresa absolument craquant.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu y va ! » S'exclama Blaise, qui était comme venu vérifier que son ami ne se défilerait pas au dernier moment.

« Moi non plus ! Mais c'est bien le cas, et je vais conquérir Hermione. »

« Essaye de ne pas être toi ! » Conseilla finalement son ami « Je veux dire, tu vas être en face de personnes qui n'ont jamais eu la chance que toi tu as, qui ont une vie difficile. Essaye au moins d'être empathique, et pas méprisant. »

« Mais pour qui tu me prends ? »

« Je te connais ! Ce sont des gens comme toi, sauf qu'ils n'ont pas la belle vie. Personne n'a la peste, d'accord ! Soit poli. Sourit. Et ecoute. »

« Oui, oui... »

.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prenait celui-là ? Sa mère ?! Quel imbécile ! Il pouvait parfaitement bien se débrouiller et agir convenablement, au nom de Merlin.

Le blond donna congé à son meilleur ami, afin d'aller s'habiller simplement. Il se mit pourtant tout de même du parfum, pour Hermione, mais aussi pour lui, ainsi, il pourrait respirer sa propre odeur, si les gens puaient trop.

La petite boule d'angoisse refit son apparition alors qu'il quittait son studio. Il appréhendait finalement un petit peu le déroulement des choses. Généralement, il évitait de se confronter à cette catégorie de la population, et il allait se retrouver en plein dans ce qu'il détestait.

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du point de rencontre avec les autres bénévoles il se demanda s'il n'allait pas se dégonfler, et faire demi tour, mais pour une fois, éviter de se comporter comme un serpentard lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner le courage de continuer jusqu'à sa destination, et il retrouva vite contenance, lorsqu'il aperçut la chevelure d'Hermione.

Evidemment qu'elle était déjà là, comme quelques autres personnes, avec qui elle avait l'air de discuter. Le blond s'approcha du groupe, et repéra un sorcier avec un badge de l'association.

.

« Bonsoir. » Fit Drago « Je viens pour la distribution. »

« Votre nom s'il vous plait ? »

« Drago ! Mais... mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

L'expression absolument incrédule de la jeune femme le fit sourire ? Il lui en bouchait un sacré coin.

« A ton avis ? Qu'est-ce que je peux bien pouvoir venir faire ici ? «

« Mais tu... Mais tu... »

« Mais je ? »

« Tu viens faire la maraude ? Aujourd'hui ? Le vingt quatre décembre ? »

« Précisement ! »

« Mais…mais...mais... »

« Eh bien, Granger qui en perd son latin, je ne pensais pas provoquer une telle réaction, c'est à croire que je suis quelqu'un d'insensible pour toi. »

« Tu m'excuseras, mais i peine un mois, Julian t'a demandé si tu n'avais pas quelques mornilles à lui passer, parce qu'il n'avait pas à manger, et je pense que tu n'as pas besoin que je te rappelles ce que tu lui as répondu. »

'Je ne fais pas dans la charité, tu n'as qu'à aller manger de l'herbe', voilà ce qu'il avait répondu. Il en avait légèrement honte, mais il ne pouvait pas effacer ce qu'il avait fait.

« Je n'aime pas ce type. En plus, il te tourne autour ! »

« Il en a parfaitement le droit ! Merlin, ce que tu peux être imbécile ! »

« Je ne suis pas un imbécile. Tu vois bien, je suis ici pour aider mon prochain.

« Moui... j'ai hâte de voir ça. » Dit-elle en lui prenant le bras.

.

Drago fut rempli d'une satisfaction intense en la voyant faire, avant de réaliser qu'elle agissait probablement de la sorte pour être certaine de rester près de lui, et voir ce qu'il allait faire, et comment il allait se comporter.

Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes, et puis leur moyen de transport arriva. Il s'agissait d'un bus, qui avait les mêmes caractéristiques magiques que le magicobus, en taille néanmoins plus petite. Il n'avait qu'un seul étage, et moins de sièges.

Tous les bénévoles montèrent dans le bus, et Drago découvrit avec horreur qu'ils allaient devoir enfiler des bonnets de Père-Noël.

« Sérieusement ? » Râla-t-il « Ces trucs n'étaient pas nécessaire ! »

« Ce qui n'est pas nécessaire, c'est de râler le vingt quatre décembre ! Allez Drago, mets donc ton bonnet. Tu vas être tout mignon comme ça ! Allez, enfile ! »

Elle le lui enfonça elle-même sur le crâne, et laissa échapper un petit rire, avant de mettre également le sien. Drago avait envie de bouder, mais il se retint. Hermione n'apprécierait probablement pas.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous habillés de leur bonnet, le bus démarra, et les membres de l'association récapitulèrent le déroulement de la soirée.

« Le bus va faire plusieurs étapes. A chaque arrêt, nous prendrons des sacs de cadeaux, ainsi que les repas et les thermos, qui sont situés au fond du bus. La règle d'or est de ne pas trop se presser, de prendre le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec les personnes que nous aurons en face de nous. L'important, c'est qu'ils passent un bon réveillon de Noël. »

Drago ne voyait pas très bien comment on pouvait passer un bon réveillon lorsqu'on avait pas les moyens de se payer du champagne, mais il hocha la tête avec un enthousiasme feint, tout en vérifiant du coin de l'œil qu'Hermione l'observait.

.

Il trouvait également cette histoire de bus quelque peu ridicule. Après tout, les gens qui avaient besoin de repas n'avaient qu'à transplaner jusqu'à un seul et même endroit convenu...

Ils arrivèrent très vite au lieu de la première étape, et le blond sentit l'appréhension le gagner de nouveau. Pourvu qu'il n'attrape aucune maladie...

Il se dirigea vers le fond du bus, à la suite d'Hermione, et attrapa sa baguette pour faire léviter les thermos de vin chaud, thé, et chocolat.

Ils se trouvaient dans le quartier sorcier de Manchester, et leur distribution aurait lieu dans les locaux d'une école d'éveil magique.

Dans le réfectoire ou les petits sorciers déjeunaient, lorsqu'ils avaient école, longue table avait été installée pour les bénévoles, afin qu'ils puissent y déposer leur butin.

Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà massées à l'intérieur, des enfants, des hommes, des femmes, des personnes âgées... Les bénévoles furent chaudement acclamés à leur arrivée, et Drago se demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

Il ne s'était néanmoins pas attendu à voir un nombre aussi important d'enfant, et il éprouva un petit pincement au cœur. Ces pauvres gosses avaient juste le malheur d'avoir des parents qui n'avaient pas fait les choses correctement. Ils ne méritaient pas cela !

Les bénévoles s'organisaient rapidement pour installer tout ce qu'il fallait, et bientôt, la distribution commença.

Hermione et Drago étaient en binôme. La jeune femme s'occupait du repas, Drago de la boisson, et du cadeau.

La première personne qui s'avanca vers eux, fut une vieille femme qui semblait avoir bien du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Elle avait pourtant le regard vif, et une expression joviale sur le visage.

Pourtant, ce que le blond nota immédiatement fut le nombre de couches de vêtements sales qu'elle avait enfilé, ses mains toutes aussi crasseuses, et ses chaussures trouées. Merlin, mais que faisait-il ici.

.

« Bonsoir Mrs ! » S'exclama Hermione « Joyeux Noël. »

« Merci beaucoup ma petite fille ! Ah, heureusement qu'il y a des gens comme vous pour nous apporter un peu de bonheur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là dedans ? »

« Une soupe au champignon, de la dinde farcie avec des pommes de terre, et du christmas pudding. »

« Délicieux ! Je n'aurais pas mangé autant depuis… eh bien, l'année dernière je crois ! Merci beaucoup ! »

Elle se dirige ensuite vers Drago, qui plaqua un sourire sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? Thé ? Chocolat ? Vin chaud ? »

« Qu'il est mignon ! » Dit-elle en tendant la main pour pincer sa joue « Avec du vin chaud, je me mettrais à danser sur la table. Donne-moi donc un thé, mon petit fils, tu es très mignon. »

Elle lui pinça affectueusement l'autre joue, et le blond sentit qu'il ne respirait plus. Elle l'avait touchée avec ses mains crasseuses. Il allait attraper la peste, ou la gale. C'en était fini de lui.

Il lui donna son thé, son paquet cadeau, et alors qu'elle s'éloignait, il porta immédiatement la main à ses joues, afin de voir s'il n'avait pas des boutons.

« Tu es un peu rouge. » Déclara Hermione.

« Quoi ? Rouge, rouge comment ? Est-ce que j'ai des plaques ? Merlin, je vais mourir. »

« Oh pitié ! » Fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es ridicule Drago. Tu n'as rien du tout. Coucou toi ! » Dit-elle en avisant le petit garçon qui venait de se matérialiser devant eux. »

Il semblait tout timide, et surtout, très frêle. Drago l'observa rapidement, et ne pouvait pas ne pas se rendre compte de sa maigreur extrême. Il devait avoir cinq ou six ans, et ne mangeait clairement pas à sa faim.

.

Voir cet enfant dans un tel état fut un réel choc pour Drago, et il se demanda comment ce genre de situation pouvait se produire. A quel moment la vie de gens pouvaient mal tourner au point qu'ils n'aient plus assez de gallions pour nourrir leurs enfants ? Dans sa tête, le summum de la pauvreté était les Weasley, mais les Weasley avaient une grande maison, un père qui travaillait et de la nourriture sur la table...

Hermione essayait de parler au petit garçon, mais il était bien trop timide pour répondre autrement que par des petits « oui » timides.

La jeune femme avait l'air émue et Drago lui-même avait du mal à rester indifférent, surtout quand il vit les yeux du petit garçon briller au moment ou il lui tendit son paquet cadeau.

Plusieurs enfants suivirent après cela, certains plus bavards que d'autre, et Drago commençait à avoir des pensées un peu altruistes, qui lui faisaient légèrement peur, même s'il aurait peut-être dû en parler avec Hermione.

Et puis, la salve d'enfants terminée, ce fut au tour d'un homme de s'avancer vers eux. Comme la première dame qu'ils avaient servit, il portait sur lui plusieurs couches successives de vêtements. Mais surtout, il portait avec lui une odeur forte, et très désagréable, voir même insupportable après quelques secondes. La vérité était qu'il puait, et le blond commençait déjà à avoir des hauts le cœur. Il allait vomir. Et attraper des maladies, c'était sur. Entre les enfants qui –même s'ils étaient mignons et innocents – devaient avoir des poux, la femme pinceuse de visage, et maintenant, ça ?! Il n'allait pas tenir jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Il voulut retenir sa respiration, mais cela aurait été bien trop visible.

A côté de lui, l'ancienne Gryffondor était impassible, et parlait avec le nauséabond. Il avait envie de lui donner des coups de coude pour qu'elle se dépêche. Il n'avait qu'une envie : partir loin d'ici, ou que l'homme parte, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter cette odeur.

« Vin, thé ou chocolat ? » Demanda-t-il à toute vitesse, lorsqu'il se présenta devant lui.

Il s'empressa de lui donner boisson et cadeau, et le regarda partir avec soulagement, même s'il avait le sentiment que l'odeur resterait coincée dans son nez un moment.

« Je vais vomir. » Lâcha-t-il.

« Bon sang Drago, tu es insupportable ! »

« Non mais je rêve ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien senti ! Ce type empestait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a une vie difficile, qu'on ne peut pas avoir un minimum d'hygiène !

« Tu ne sais rien de cet homme. De sa vie. Peut-être qu'il ne peut pas avoir ce « minimum d'hygiène » comme tu dis, peut-être qu'il a une maladie, peut-être qu'il y a une explication que tu ne connais pas. Est-ce que tu peux arrêter d'être aussi étroit d'esprit ?! Tu as voulu faire cette distribution, alors ne te comporte pas comme un petit bourgeois snob. »

« Qu...quoi ? »

Il était l'heure pour eux de remporter les affaire dans le bus pour se rendre à la deuxième étape, et ils se disputaient à voix basse tout en rangeant.

« Oh ne fait pas l'étonné Drago ! Tu crois que je ne te vois pas. Tu es gentil avec les enfants, mais les autres, tu leur tends boissons et cadeaux du bout des doigts, comme si tu avais peur de les toucher. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Protesta-t-il d'un ton boudeur.

« Si, c'est vrai. Tu as peur d'attraper des maladies, j'en suis certaine, monsieur le précieux. »

« Je ne suis pas précieux ! » Bougonna-t-il, en croisant les bras, tel un petit garçon capricieux.

« Très bien. » Répliqua Hermione, alors si tel est le cas, montre le moi à la prochaine étape. »

.

Après avoir roulé quelques miles, une secousse caractéristique secoua le bus, et ils se retrouvèrent à présent dans cornouailles. Il y avait une importante partie de la communauté sorcière dans cette région de l'Angleterre, et de nombreux villages sorciers étaient quasiment collés les un aux autres.

Leur bus s'arrêtèrent dans l'un deux, juste devant une vieille église datant du douzième siècle, dans laquelle il avait été convenu qu'ils s'installèraient pour la distribution.

Cette fois encore, ils furent salués par des exclamations enthousiastes, et ils installèrent rapidement leur butin.

Les deux premières personnes qui se présentèrent devant eux, furent deux jumeaux, une fille et un garçon, qui parlaient en même temps.

« Bonsoir Miss, Joyeux Noël. »

« Joyeux Noël. » Répondit Hermione en souriant « Tenez, c'est pour vous. » Dit-elle en leur rendant leur repas. »

« On en a un chacun ? » S'exclamèrent les enfants en se regardant, ravis. »

« Bien sûr ! Et un chocolat chaud chacun, et un cadeau chacun. » Intervint Drago.

Les jumeaux semblèrent fou de joie, et Drago eut de nouveau un horrible pincement au cœur. Il se promit qu'il allait faire quelque chose pour tous ces enfants. Il avait tant de gallions sur son compte à Gringotts, il pouvait bien en utiliser quelques uns pour une bonne cause.

Pour les personnes suivantes, il s'efforça de vraiment faire un effort. Si sa compassion pour les enfants était naturelle, il pouvait bien tenter d'en faire de même pour les adultes. Il commençait à prendre le coup de main, à la fin de la soirée, il aurait pris le coup de main et Hermione aurait changé d'avis... Du moins, il l'espérait.

Puis, un homme se présenta devant lui, il avait le visage marqué, et ses vêtements étaient troués et sales, mais quelque chose dans la manière dont il se tenait faisait penser à Drago que sa vie n'avait pas toujours été faite de misère.

.

« Vous ! » Dit-il en pointant Drago du doigt « Vous êtes un Malefoy ! Le fils de Lucius, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu...Quoi ? Comment est-ce que vous savez ça ? Comment est-ce que vous connaissez mon père ? »

Son père éprouvait encore plus de mépris que lui pour les gens dans le besoin, et il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il aurait pu connaitre cet homme, à moins que...

«Votre père et moi faisions partie de la même... bande... il y a plusieurs années. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il passa sa main droite sur son avant bras gauche, dans un geste plus qu'explicite. Drago n'avait pas besoin de lui demander de soulever sa manche, pour comprendre qu'il portait la marque des ténèbres.

Le blond reçu cette information comme un choc, et cela dut se voir sur son visage, puisque l'homme en face de lui esquissa un sourire sans joie.

« Eh oui, les mangemorts n'ont pas tous finit morts, ou en prison... »

« Mais... que s'est-il passé ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Drago.

« Il s'est passé que pendant la première guerre, quand j'ai vu jusqu'ou pouvait aller Vous-Savez-Qui, je n'ai pas été forcément d'accord avec tout ça. J'ai commencé à changer d'avis sur sa personne et ses actions. Et au lieu de garder tout ça pour moi, je l'ai dit à voix haute. Bien sûr, avec Vous-Savez-Qui, il ne faut pas être en désaccord. J'en ai payé le prix… Ma fortune, ma renommée… Il m'a tout prix. »

Drago était choqué. Il pouvait aisément imaginer son père à la place de cet homme, et la vision était grandement dérangeante. Ce pauvre homme avait perdu toute sa fortune, et il gardait quand même la face.

S'il avait été à sa place, Drago n'aurait probablement jamais eu le courage de venir à ce genre d'évènements. Il serait sûrement mort de honte, toute dignité envolée.

Il ne savait même pas quoi dire à cet homme. Certes, il avait été mangemort, et on ne pouvait pas dire que les mangemorts étaient des gens bien, mais tout de même. C'était tout bonnement horrible.

Il lui donna son verre de vin chaud, et sans réfléchir, lui tapota l'épaule, en signe de compassion.

Quand il s'éloigna, son cadeau sous le bras, Hermione lui souffla.

« Tu vois, quand tu veux… »

« C'est toi qui ne croyait pas en moi, Granger. »

« Tu ne donnais pas de raisons pour ça. Maintenant, il faut que tu continues. »

.

Quand ils arrivèrent près de Portsmouth, pour l'arrêt suivant, Drago était beaucoup plus à l'aise, et commençait même à réellement apprécier ce qu'il faisait. Il ne pensait plus uniquement à ce qu'Hermione allait penser de lui, mais aussi aux bonheur des personnes qu'il avait en face de lui. Il réalisait que demain, il serait en famille, à déguster des mets raffinés, et que les jours suivant, sa vie confortable continuerait. Alors que pour ces gens, ces quelques petits instants étaient éphémères, et qu'après leur départ, leurs conditions de vie difficiles allaient continuer. Peut-être que Blaise avait raison, et qu'il avait été égoïste et méprisant une bonne partie de sa vie.

Il eut du mal à se reconnaitre lorsqu'il se mit à offrir une tape sur l'épaule aux hommes et une bise aux femmes qui passaient devant lui.

« Qui êtes vous, et qu'avez-vous fait de Drago Malefoy ? » Demanda Hermione, agréablement surprise.

« J'ai toujours été comme ça. » Répondit-il « Tu ne voulais seulement pas le voir... »

.

OoO

.

La fin de la distribution arriva presque trop rapidement aux yeux de Drago, qui aurait voulu aller dans encore plus d'endroits. Il appréciait réellement – en fin de compte – de voir ces gens heureux d'avoir de la compagnie, et un peu de chaleur humaine, en ce soir de réveillon.

Quand ils eurent rangé les cartons vides dans le bus, tous les bénévoles étaient invités à partager un verre de vin chaud et quelques petites choses à grignoter, dans le bus.

Drago et Hermione s'installèrent côte à côte, et la jeune femme lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Je suis impressionné. Tu n'es même pas allé te laver les mains. »

« J'attends que la gale arrive pour te contaminer. »

« Tu es bête... »

« Avoue tout de même que je ne suis pas aussi bon à rien que tu ne le pensais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Peut-être ! Le miracle de Noël probablement. »

« Et moi, j'ai le droit à un miracle ? » Demanda-t-il, les yeux suppliants.

Hermione sourit, et doucement, s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il avait bel et bien le droit à son petit miracle de Noël.

* * *

Et voilà. J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment à lire cette histoire ! Je vous souhaite encore une fois un joyeux Noël, et bien entendu, les reviews sont les bienvenues, pour que je sache ce que vous pensez de ce Drago, pas si insupportable que ça hihi

Bisous Bisous


End file.
